Scar's Pride
by Hatari the Hyena
Summary: Before Simba, a lone cub is found by the most un-liked lion. That lion is Scar. Will this cub take away Scar's hatred for his brother, or will Scar teach the young cub the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Scar's Pride**

**By Hatari the Hyena**

**edited by graywolf95**

Summery: Before Simba, a lone cub is found by the most un-liked lion. That lion is Scar. Will this cub take away Scar's hatred for his brother, or will Scar teach the young cub the dark side? Rated T for crude humor, flirting, darkness, and blood.

**Chapter 1**

"Scar" a voice boomed. A lean muscled lion turned with something bulging from his muzzle.

"mmhmm?" Scar mumbled.

The voice was Mufasa's, the Pride Rock king. After Ahadi, Mufasa took his place in the circle of life, leaving behind his younger brother heir. "Drop him" his voice commanded.

An orange bill escaped the mouth.

"Impeccable timing, Your Majesty."

Scar dropped him on the rock floor of his den.

"ehh!" The bird, whose name was Zazu looked at his feathers soaked with saliva.

"Why, isn't it my king, my big brother? Descending from his height to mingle with commoners?" the lean lion sarcastically told him.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Mufasa told him.

"Oh, that was today? Oh, I feel simply awful." While saying this, Scar scraped his claws across the rocks, "Must've slipped my mind..." he innocently stated.

Zazu butted in, "Well...slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should've been first in line!"

At this, Scar opened and snapped his jaws together. "Well, I was first in line...until the little hairball was born."

Mufasa looked into Scar's eyes. "That hairball is my son, and _your_ future king." he replied sternly.

"Oh I shall practice my curtsy," replied Scar, trying to be annoying.

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!" Mufasa commanded.

"oh, no Mufasa, perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on me."

"Is that a challenge?" Mufasa roared.

"Temper temper, I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you." Scar said. "Pity the hornbill."

"Why not?"

Scar looked down at the bird with a smile. "While as lion brains go, I got the lion's share," he frowned as he looked up, "but when it comes to brute strength..." he sighed, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool..."

He romped off without another word.

((()-()))

"Hey, Dad!" a young voice called.

Scar's face brightened. "Yes, Barkara?"

"can you show me around Pride Rock?" Barkara asked.

The lion father rolled his eyes in happiness, "I guess Zira won't let you explore?"

"Yeah, Dad, she doesn't. She just grooms me every day." Barkara pouted.

"Well...come along then. I'm going to a special place." Scar looked at Barkara as he bounded out.

When he first laid eyes on him, he was nothing but a heap of bruised muscle, broken bones, and bloody mess. He was picked up by Scar and ran to Raffiki. The young cub was saved. He was as old as baby Simba when he was healed. Scar had then taken the healed cub back to his mate, Zira.

Zira could not conceive cubs until her wound was healed. She had been bitten in several places. Zira was woeful at the sight of this, but when Scar brought him in their den, she licked him and Scar whispered to his mate, "What ever shall we call him?"

Zira was puzzled. Her face beamed with pride and happiness. "Barkara." she said at last.

They watched with a great smile as he grew.

"Hey, Dad?" Barkara looked at his father, knocking him back into reality. "I and Mom saw Simba!"

Scar was astonished. "So that's why Mufasa was angry!"

After a while they came across the boarder of the pride lands and out lands. Taking Barkara by the scruff of the neck, Scar advanced over the log.

"D-d-dad...wh-where a-are we? Barkara shuttered as his father set him down.

**Please Review!**


	2. Hyenas

**Chapter 2: Hyenas**

A/N I can't update all the time, so don't get mad when I don't post everyday.

Kate: Thanks for being the first  
reviewer! :D I am working on chapters 3,4,5 right now. ;)

"The outlands." Scar comfortably told Barkara. The young cub brightened up,

"hey wait!" he cried jumping on a rock for his father.

The Scared lion shook his head playfully. Barkara rolled his eyes and ran up with him. They  
proceeded in to a rather large elephant skull, where three pairs of dark  
yellow eyes appeared. The usually dark brown fur on Barkara turned white with  
fear. The young cub gulped in fear.

Scar turned to the shuddering cub. "Son, these are my friends," the three eyes became three hyenas. "this is Shenzi,"  
Scar introduced.

"Pleasured to meet the son of Scar." Shenzi told him,

Banzai looked at him. "He so small!" He laughed.

"but he will soon be big." Scar stated.

Barkara stuck out a tongue.

"This is Ed." Scar told his cub.

The mangy mammal spit saliva on Barkara while speaking his language.

"eww." The young cub pouted, disgusted. He wiped it off.

"Barkara, go exploring." Scar told him. Barkara obeyed, he heard a strange howl. That howl was none other  
than Hatari, the son of Shenzi, and best friends with Ed.

"Hey cub, who are ya?" this made the young meat eater jump.

"Barkara." he told him. " who are you?"

The hyena told his name and smiled. Blood stained his teeth. "Mom! Got  
us a leftover Zebra!" Hatari yelled.

Scar then told his son it was time to go.  
He was then picked up, and they walked across the bridge. As they approached  
the cave for their meal, a voice was heard. The lion was..

A/N Cliffhanger! :D review for one million visual peanuts!


	3. The Best of Friends

**A/N if the last chapter was rushed, I'm very sorry, I had a rough day and had**

**a few minutes before I regularly went to bed. This will be longer. I hope. XD**

_**Kate: Thanks for sending the same review, but could you send a real review? **_

_**Greywolf95: Yes, thank you! Stuff like that helps a lot. I'm not known, I had a**_

_**old account, Lucario1 it's not used. I had a few stories on pokèmon back when**_

_**I was 10. I was very bad though.**_

**Chapter 3, The best of friends**

"Uncle Mufasa!" Barkara shouted.

He ran up to him, "can I see Simba?" he asked.

Mufasa smiled. "not yet, he needs his rest." Mufasa replied.

Barkara nodded.

"Brother," Scar told Mufasa.

"Brother" Mufasa echoed.

"I'm am most sorry for my absence at Simba's Presentation." Scar blurted out.

Mufasa's eyes widened. "Scar, you are forgiven. Now, do you want some antelope,

or can the hyena's have some?" he smiled.

Scar, Barkara and Mufasa chuckled.

***one week later***

Barkara awoke. He looked around the den where every lion was sleeping. He saw

his uncle and aunts, the prince, Simba was on top of Sarabi.

"Psst," a voice whispered that made Barkara jump.

"oh hey Bihiya." Barkara replied quietly. Bihiya was Barkara's best friend, her father was Mohatu's great nephew. Though she was not of royalty, she looked like it, her hair was dark brown, and she had jade eyes that sparkled when she talked. Nala was her friend. She had to watch over Nala when Sarafina and the rest of the hunting party looked for food. Barkara and Bihiya's parents both trusted them to go to the waterhole, with the annoying bird named Zazu, of course. Barkara obeyed Zazu, on account of his respectfulness to lions in authority. As they approached the waterhole, Barkara happened to glance behind him. A mecrat and warthog where walking together, the young cub shrugged and drank his fill.

"Hey Barkara, want to play?" Bjhiya asked. Her tail moving ever so slowly. Her friend responded by tackling her.

"Pinned you!" Barkara beamed.

"Oh yeah?" Bihiya smirked.

The young cubs wrestled till breakfast. After they had eaten their fill, Bihiya went

with her mother to Raffiki. Because she was gifted of healing animals, she would be trained by Raffiki. Barkara didn't see his parents, so he walked over to Sarabi. She was holding Simba. The golden cub looked at his world with curious eyes, ears and nose.

"Aunt Sarabi?" Barkara asked the queen.

"yes, my little one?" she replied.

"would it be ok if I play with your cub?" the dark furred cub asked respectfully.

Sarabi nodded. "I do need a catnap." she told him as she nuzzled Simba. She put him in front of his cousin.

Barkara covered

his eyes, "where's Simba?" he wondered playfully. "There he is!" he said." the young prince squealed in laughter. The Queen lay on her back, her tongue resting on the outside of her mouth. As Barkara played with his cousin, he never would guess that he would look up to him. One question still replayed itself in Barkara's mind: where were his mother and father?

**A/N I hope this was longer. Next chapter will be about where his parents were,**

**if you want to be in the story, tell me your animal, I'll TRY MY BEST. I hope**

**your enjoying this, and thank you Graywolf for favoriting this! It made me**

**feel great! :D **


	4. The Plan

_**Graywolf95: Thanks, I only did one year of writing, so that's great. Lol.**_

_**Lew lion: Mufasa was joking about it. Hyenas (except me lol) are scavengers. They'll take anything. Thanks for reading! :)**_

**Chapter 4, The Plan**

Zira waited until her cub was out of site, she looked at her mate. With a  
quick nuzzle, he was awake. The two lions crept out, past snoring Sarabi. Scar  
looked around and motioned for his mate to follow her. After a while, a large  
log came into view.

"after you." Scar told Zira. She chuckled. They then woke  
up the four hyenas. "Now listen you idiots." Scar started. " As you already  
may know, a new cub was presented yesterday. The little brat took my spot. My  
cub sadly, was not found to be of royalty."

Zira looked at her claws, she  
raked the scattered bones across the den. "But, if I train him my ways, and if  
he starts getting jealous of the little fur ball, we will rule the  
Pridelands!" Scar roared in pride.

Zira grinned evilly. But a small part of her didn't want to do it. "Barkara is such a young cub. If we kill his cousin, would he forgive us?" Zira thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Scar. "it'll be great! We will dominate!"

Zira faked smiled. "yeah, that will be" after talking with the hyenas, Scar and his mate returned. And to  
Scar's horror, his cub was playing peek-a-boo with his worst nightmare.  
Putting on a fake smile, Scar walked past. Zira, however, pawed at Sarabi

"Snork!" the queen awoke. " oh good afternoon Zira, where were you?" she  
questioned.

Zira's ears flattened. "th-that's not important. I was wanting to  
get Barkara. The queen, puzzled. Nodded. "alright you two." she sighed.

Simba started to cry, he wanted Barkara.

"don't you worry Simba!" Barkara told the pouting cub. "I'll see you every day!" the tears stopped. Simba giggled.

"Bar-Barka! Barka!" the prince shot out in glee. Barkara, Sarabi and Zira  
chuckled at Simba's words. Later that night. Something happened that would be  
truly shocking to the Pride.

*=*

Scar and Mufasa laughed and talked like they did when they were brothers!  
This surprised even Zira, she tilted her head, as well did the other  
lionesses. Barkara, Nosha, aura and Bihiya both ate a zebra.

"I played Simba today." Barkara told his friends. "but his mom's snoring was more then I can bear!"

He and his friends laughed. "I learned how to grow trees!" Bihiya  
gleamed. The night wore on as they told tales. But the parents made them calm  
down, and rest, in which the cubs moaned in disapproval.

**A/N sorry if this was to short. I'm working on multiple stuff. XD . Note:****  
****Bihiya is a friend, now. Heheh. **


End file.
